


猫奴克拉克和他的蝙蝠猫

by Inori



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: BatCat, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: 直到很久之后克拉克才意识到，哥谭日报上那句“布鲁西宝贝像猫一样优雅”其实并不是花痴过度的奉承。





	猫奴克拉克和他的蝙蝠猫

直到很久之后克拉克才意识到，哥谭日报上那句“布鲁西宝贝像猫一样优雅”其实并不是花痴过度的奉承。

又是平淡无奇的一天，星球日报的实习记者好不容易赶完了所有的稿件，拖着疲惫的身体回到自己的小公寓。他放下购物袋四处看了看，在看到沙发上的黑色毛球之后，脸上的倦意立刻被一个灿烂的笑容取代。  
“你终于回来啦，蝙蝠。”  
纯黑色的不明品种猫咪晃了晃尾巴示意自己听到了，连目光都懒得从正在播放的财经新闻上挪开。早就习惯了这种情况的克拉克毫不介意地笑着，把新买的猫饼干倒进纯黑色的食盆里，端出来放在茶几上。被叫做蝙蝠的黑猫这才纡尊降贵地转过头来，独特的蓝色眼睛明亮得像是秋日的天空。克拉克揉了揉它的耳朵，笑得一脸幸福。  
——克拉克•肯特，地球好伴侣、氪星好儿子，拥有一堆超级速度超级力量等等超能力的外星人，本质上是个无可救药的猫奴。

这只小黑猫是在克拉克搬到大都会的第一周出现的。很难想象它到底是怎么爬上了十几层高的楼、从克拉克离开前忘了关的窗户闯进了克拉克的公寓。第一次见到它的时候克拉克被结结实实地吓了一跳，险些没控制住热视线。小黑猫像是感应到危险一样猛然窜到沙发底下，如果没有超级视力，克拉克几乎以为自己刚才看到的是幻觉。  
接下来对峙的具体过程我们略去不表。总之当天晚上，克拉克把自己甜言蜜语的技巧几乎都演练了一遍才勉强让小黑猫从沙发下钻出来。这只身怀绝技的神秘黑猫皮毛光亮顺滑，看起来并不像流浪猫，但克拉克也没在它身上找到任何跟主人身份有关的配饰。它总是神秘地出现在克拉克的公寓又神秘地消失，跟传说中哥谭市那个神出鬼没的蝙蝠侠颇有相似之处——想到这里克拉克福至心灵，这只神秘高傲的小黑猫从此成了蝙蝠猫。

新闻播放完毕的时候克拉克正好洗完澡出来。沙发上的小黑猫挪了挪尊臀给他腾出一个人的位子，继续慢条斯理地享受自己的晚餐。克拉克抱过小猫，轻车熟路地给它打理毛发。不过今天他的动作显得有点心不在焉。关于蝙蝠侠重新开始活动的传闻最近甚嚣尘上，不论作为超人还是星球日报的记者，克拉克都非常关心这个、看起来应该是他的“同行”却又跟他完全不一样的人。不过这位蝙蝠义警在保持神秘方面简直是宗师级别，不论是二十年前还是现在。克拉克在主编的要求下挖掘了二十多年来关于蝙蝠侠的一切新闻报道，很可惜，除了严重失实的传说之外没有任何有价值的信息，连一张清晰的照片都找不到。  
“听说哥谭的蝙蝠义警又开始活动了，佩里想让我写篇跟踪报道。”想到这些，克拉克一边给小黑猫顺毛一边自言自语，“距离他上次活动已经快二十年，能找到的资料完全没有任何可信度，光是身高就从两米到四米波动不定，还有什么獠牙和利爪，这简直就是我小时候看的吸血鬼小说。”  
堪萨斯的农场 一定无聊得要命。蝙蝠猫翻了个白眼这样想道，看看这傻大个的知识储备！都什么时代了还有人会看这种蠢兮兮的哥特小说？  
很可惜就算是氪星人也听不懂猫语。克拉克以一个猫奴该有的自觉把这个白眼翻译成了鼓励，继续说道：“如果他真的是个普通人，那他一定是我见过最了不起的人。他身体素质强悍得超越人类极限，意志坚定、擅长控制人类的恐惧，还有极高水准的工程设计能力——我越来越好奇了。”他低头看着蝙蝠猫，有些期待地微笑：“我觉得我该去哥谭见见他，你认为什么时候合适？”  
粗神经的氪星人没注意到，听到这里，黑猫尾巴上的毛已经全炸了起来。他猛然跳起来，一爪子糊在了克拉克脸上，然后以蝙蝠般的敏捷消失在了克拉克从来不关的窗户外，在身后留下一个一脸愕然的外星人。

布鲁斯的秘密很多，或者说他根本就是“秘密”这个词的人型——啊不，蝙蝠型化身。可除开蝙蝠侠的身份，布鲁斯•韦恩本人的秘密寥寥无几。但这为数不多的几个秘密中，有一个的保密级别却比所有有关蝙蝠侠的秘密都更高——简而言之，除了阿尔弗雷德谁也不知道。  
这个秘密就是，布鲁斯会变成一只黑猫，一只有蓝色眼睛的黑猫。

诚如韦恩总裁在各种访谈中表达过的，哥谭（主要是他本人）对“奇装异服的小丑”有着强烈的抵触感。作为哥谭的守护者，他在这个外星人出现的第一天就开始收集他的各种资料。很可惜，或许是上次那破坏力强大的外星人之间的战斗给热爱刺激的大都会人民留下了现场体验爆米花大片的爽快感，他能收集到的公开资料都是些夸张的溢美之词。韦恩总裁对着一堆毫无价值的三流科幻小说咬牙切齿了几个小时之后，最终决定亲自去大都会收集第一手资料。但不论布鲁斯韦恩还是蝙蝠侠都会吸引太多不必要的关注，如果关于那个外星人的超级五感都是事实，他的秘密身份很有可能被拆穿，变成黑猫就成为了唯一可行的选择——克拉克是个猫奴这点在他的意料之外，第一天见面时韦恩总裁绝对没被那充满文字工作者浪漫情怀的甜言蜜语吓到，绝对没有。  
除了顺毛和揉肉球的部分职位，计划进行得很顺利。布鲁斯拿到了包括克拉克出生地、家庭状况、SAT成绩、目前的实习工资等等的详细资料，他对超人的印象也从“威胁整个地球人类安全的外星人”变成了“缺乏警惕性的外星傻大个”。这个农场长大的外星人有着小镇男孩一般的腼腆和单纯，跟养母通电话时看上去无辜得人畜无害。他不是一个高高在上的神，他有喜怒哀乐，像所有的普通人一样，会为了繁重的工作皱眉，为故乡的亲人担忧，为喜欢的女孩犯傻。注意到这些的时候布鲁斯稍微松了口气，他擅长处理各种人的问题，包括疯子傻子和反社会分子；哪怕这个人能以一己之力摧毁整个地球，归根结底他也还是个人，有弱点有把柄的人。  
于是布鲁斯留在大都会的目的就从最初的收集外星人基本情报升级成了窥探外星人的弱点。几个月来他的资料越来越丰富，各种奇怪的细节也越来越多，不过很可惜，直到现在他都没找到一个真正意义上的弱点来制约超人。  
布鲁斯当然注意到超人也在收集蝙蝠侠的相关信息，不过目前还停留在“为撰稿收集八卦”的层面，并没有构成任何威胁。因此布鲁斯也就放任自己继续留在这间狭小的单身公寓，听字面意义上无所不能的外星人嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨日常琐事，享受克拉克这个氪星猫奴任劳任怨的服务——别想歪，在力所能及的范围内让自己过的最舒服是一项非常重要的技能，擅用所有可以动用的资源也是求生法宝。黑暗骑士有自信自己绝对不会被顺毛和挠肉垫的行为磨蚀了意志，就算他偶尔会变成一只猫也不会。  
直到今天，布鲁斯终于意识到，自己可能多少低估了氪星人的智商。严格来说克拉克并没有真正没见他，但只是这样的闲谈，他就已经说中了布鲁斯的绝大部分秘密。  
再待下去太危险了。  
布鲁斯一边在大都会的巷子里奔跑，一边这样想道。  
蝙蝠洞里那套装甲大概很快就要有用武之地了。虽然几个月来他证伪了大部分关于超人的谣言，但关于所谓的钢铁之躯，他还需要进一步验证。

布鲁斯想他其实挺喜欢这个外星傻大个。他有着近乎单纯的正义感，对一切生命都充满了热爱，并切切实实地享受着他的人类身份和日常生活。如果有机会他们应该会成为不错的搭档——但布鲁斯永远不会口头承认这个，想都不要想。

此时距离小记者跟韦恩总裁正式见面还有不到20个小时。  
距离超人跟蝙蝠侠成为世界最佳搭档还有半年。  
距离他们成为彼此的灵魂伴侣，还有……


End file.
